Darkness
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: After Nepgear fixes up a passage through worlds; she, Neptune, and Bradley are pulled into the world of Resident Evil. Along the way, they meet Agent Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper. Together, they traverse from the Tall Oaks University to Taichi, China. Will they make it out alive and find a way back home to Gamindustri?


Chapter 1: Lost On Earth

-Gamindustri; Planeptune- A lilac blue haired girl was working on a strange arch that was resting in the middle of the room. There were tools all over the place and oil drops were on her cheeks and her overalls that she was wearing.

"Nepgear!" a voice called as a male with short black hair and green eyes walked into her open doorway. She raised her head and bonked it on the strange doorway.

"Ouch... That's gonna leave a mark," he said as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Bradley... What do you need?" Nepgear smiled as she held her head. Bradley pulled out a pack of ice from his jacket pocket and placed it lightly on Nepgear's forehead.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bradley smiled.

"Wait... Where did you get that?" Nepgear asked him.

"You're gonna ask me that question? It's me," he told her.

"Well, yeah..." Nepgear said.

"So, whatcha making here?" Bradley asked her.

"Well... It's gonna be a door between universes," Nepgear told him as she faced the strange lilac blue arch.

"What?! What are you gonna do with with this thing?!" Bradley asked her.

"Well... I want to try and see what's in the parallel worlds from ours," Nepgear told him.

"Nepgear... You are a mad scientist," Bradley told her as he shook his head.

"I'd prefer mad genius," Nepgear smiled, "Besides... Mikey taught me how to build this."

"Figures," Bradley said as he rolled his eyes, "How are you gonna power this thing?"

"Share Energy," Nepgear answers him with no hesitation, "I already consulted Histoire with this matter... She was all for it. As well as Neptune... Since she took some quests to gets some shares to power it."

"Is that why I don't see Neptune anywhere?" Bradley asked her.

"Yep," Nepgear smiled.

"Well, that's good for her... She will be able to do some work for the Guild. What about Iffy?" Bradley asked her.

"She's also helping out, too... Plus, she wants to be one of the first people to traverse into a new world. I guess she wants to explore new things, much like we do," Nepgear told him as she went back to the machine and pulled out a torch. She began to weld a small compartment close and reached out for a hammer that was right out of her reach. Bradley went over to Nepgear and moved the hammer to her hand.

"Thanks," Nepgear smiled as she took the hammer and bangs the welded piece into place.

"There... All done," Nepgear smiled as she came out from behind the machine and walked over to a switch on the side. She pulled it down and the machine roared to life. A bright light opened up in the middle of the doorway and a portal appeared over the light.

"Eureka! It works!"

"Really?"

"I always wanted to say that," Nepgear blushed as she turned to Bradley.

"This just proves you have a little bit of a mad scientist in you," Bradley told her.

"Aww... You don't have to pick on me," Nepgear blushed as she twirled her long blue hair.

"Yeah, yeah..." Bradley smirked as he folds his arms. While they were talking to each other, a decayed hand reached out behind Nepgear and grabbed the left strap on her overalls.

"Huh? What the?" Nepgear said as she looked behind her. The hand pulled her towards the portal!

"Nepgear!" Bradley gasped as he raced to her aide and grabbed her outstretched hands. He pulled with all his might and was nearly dragged in as well! Neptune walked in, holding a white pudding cup in her hands as she happily ate from it.

"You guys have got to try this! This vanilla pudding is delicious!" Neptune called.

"Neppy, stop eating and help me!" Bradley yelled as he struggled to pull Nepgear out of the portal.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Neptune gasped as she dropped her pudding onto the ground.

"I'll explain later! Help me!" Bradley told Neptune. Neptune transformed into Purple Heart and flew over to Bradley's side. She held onto him and pulled as hard as she could... But, nothing worked. She and Bradley were pulled in as well as Nepgear. They screamed as they fell into the portal. The portal shuts down after Neptune was pulled in.

-Tall Oaks University; Meanwhile- A low groan was heard audibly as a man with short blonde hair and a woman with long brown hair walked into a large room. The room was visibly in shambles... Papers everywhere; lights on the ground, shattered and broken; blood was all over the ground, staining the papers that littered the ground; and, dead bodies everywhere.

"My God... This is a nightmare," the woman gasped as she looked around.

"Stay close... The President has to be in here somewhere," the man said seriously. Suddenly, the sound of tearing flesh was heard audibly in the room. They looked around and saw a man with white hair and wearing a black suit eating a dead corpse's flesh.

"No... It's the President," the woman gasped.

"This can't be... Adam?" the man called. The man stood up slowly and glared at the man as he slowly stumbled towards them. The man and the woman pulled out their guns and points it at the man.

"Stay where you are..." the man warned. No response from the suit wearing flesh eater.

"Mr. President! I'm warning you..." The man repeated as he slowly reached his index finger for the trigger. The flesh eater staggered towards the woman and continued to groan and moan unethically. When he got close to the woman, he lunged for her quickly.

"ADAM!" the man yelled as he quickly pulled the trigger and shot the flesh eater in the head. Blood and brain matter splattered all over the walls behind the flesh eater as it fell sideways. The man panted as he lowered the gun.

"No... This is all my fault," the woman panicked as she lowered her gun.

"What are you..." the man asked as he turned to the woman in confusion.

"Tall Oaks Cathedral... I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy," she told him.

"What... How..." the man asked as he looked at her. Suddenly, a ring was heard audibly and the man and woman quickly pulled out their phones.

"Hello?" the woman asked as she looked at her phone screen. The man had a confused look on his face as he walked over to the woman's right side.

"Hunnigan?" the man asked as a picture of a dark skinned woman appears on the woman's phone screen.

"Thank goodness you both are all right! Listen, there's not much time... I need an update on your situations," Hunnigan told them. No response from either of them as the man looked over at the President's dead body.

"I uh... Shot the President," the man said sadly.

"What?!" Hunnigan panicked.

"It was self defense... And, the President was already infected. He was about to attack me... Leon saved me," the woman told Hunnigan.

"God help us," Hunnigan said as she bowed her head.

"Wait... How do you know my first and last name?" Leon asked her.

"This is Helena Harper... She's been with the Secret Service for over a year. She's had enough experience in this field," Hunnigan explained, "Listen, I need you two to pull back for now."

"Not until we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral... Leon has a lead that can help us find out who did all this," Helena said quickly.

"Is this true, Leon?" Hunnigan asked. Helena gave Leon a concerned look.

"...Yeah. I think I'm on to something here," Leon answered.

"Ok... I'll map out the safest route to Tall Oaks Cathedral. Keep your radios on, just in case. Hunnigan out," Hunnigan said as she began typing on her computer. The phone screen went blank.

"I got a lead?" Leon asked her.

"You will if you come with me," Helena told him.

-Meanwhile; Campus- A small groan was heard as Neptune opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at the unfamiliar sight around her. She then saw an unconscious Nepgear nearby her. Neptune quickly crawls over to Nepgear and shook her awake.

"Nep Jr! Wake up! Are you okay?!" Neptune called as she shook her younger sister. Nepgear groaned and opened her eyes.

"Owwie... My head," Nepgear groaned as she sat up and held her head.

"Where the heck are we?! This isn't Planeptune!" Neptune told Nepgear.

"Wait... Where's Bradley?" Nepgear asked as she looked around.

"I don't know... I just woke up not too long ago," Neptune told Nepgear.

"This is really scary... Where did we end up?" Nepgear asked as she looked around, "Oh! My N-Gear! Maybe it can tell us where we ended up!" She pulls out her large tablet and turned it on. She presses on it a few times and took a closer look at it.

"Uh-oh..."

"What's Uh-oh, Nepgear?" Neptune asked her little sister.

"Umm... We ended up in another world, yes... But, this world is plagued with zombies," Nepgear told Neptune.

"EEK! ZOMBIES?! WHAT THE HELL, NEP JR?!" Neptune screamed. Suddenly, several zombies appeared out of the bushes around them and staggers towards the Nep sisters.

"KYAAAHHH!" both of them screamed as they hugged each other.

" **Gale Release: Razor Tempest!** " A voice called as a twister blows the zombies back from Nepgear and Neptune. A shadow lands in front of the Nep sisters and turned to them.

"Ack! Don't eat me! I'm not tasty!" Neptune screamed as she covered herself.

"Stop all the damn screaming... You'll alert all the other zombies in the vicinity," the shadow told them.

"Bradley!" Nepgear gasped as she looked up at the shadow. Bradley raised his head and sighed.

"Nepgear... Next time you want to work on a portal, remind me to tell you no," Bradley told Nepgear.

"Okay..." Nepgear pouted.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Bradley sighed as he held his 2 Claymores at his sides, "Wait here... This'll only take a few seconds." He disappeared and reappeared after a few seconds. The zombies all fell to pieces on the ground.

"Nice," Neptune smirked.

"Come on... We'd better get to a safe place," Bradley told them. They followed him away from the dense forest to a campus... Right as a large alarm went off!

"Christ! How much worse can this get?!" Leon's voice called. Bradley stopped and saw Leon and Helena shooting at several zombies that were surrounding them in a narrow hallway.

"Look, people! Let's go help them!" Neptune called as she raced towards them while she called a black handle katana to her side.

"So much for safety... Let's go," Bradley sighed as he raced after Neptune.

"Wait for me!" Nepgear called as she raced after them.

" **Critical Edge!** " Neptune called as she slashed a zombie away from Leon.

" **Darkness Cross!** " Bradley called as he swiped his sword into a downward slash and a black beam cuts several zombies in half.

" **Slash Wave!** " Nepgear called as she called a large beam sword to her side and slashed the ground underneath her, creating a large white slash beam to cut the remaining zombies into pieces.

"Thanks... But, how the hell did you do all that?" Leon asked them as they walked up to him.

"Well... We're CPUS," Neptune told them, "We're super strong and..." Bradley covered her mouth and chuckled nervously.

"One second, please," Bradley told Leon and Helena as he pulled Neptune away. Nepgear sighed and shook her head as she followed Bradley.

"What the hell, dude?! Why did you stop me?!" Neptune asked Bradley as he took his hand off of her mouth.

"Because... They have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Neppy. Let me do the talking, okay?" Bradley told Neptune. Neptune pouted and nods her head. They went back over to Leon and Helena.

"Okay... This will be a lot to explain. I don't expect you to believe us from the start... But, just listen anyway. Neptune is right... We're CPUS... And, we're from a parallel universe from yours. One that's... A lot more upbeat than this, let's be honest here," Bradley explained.

"Duly noted... Continue," Leon said as he folds his arms.

"We're what you call a demigod and goddesses from our universe... Basically. My name is Bradley Phoenix... And, this is Neptune and Nepgear. They're sisters... But, Neptune is older," Bradley continued. Leon and Helena had confused looks on their faces as they looked back and forth at Neptune and Nepgear.

"I know... Hard to believe, right? Anyway, where we're from... There are 4 continents. Planeptune, where these two rule over; Lastation; Leanbox; and Lowee. Each one has a CPU and a CPU Candidate. Neptune and Nepgear are the CPU and CPU Candidate of Planeptune. I'm the CPU Candidate of Leanbox," Bradley told them, "Are you getting it so far?"

"I guess," Leon said as he looked at them.

"Pretty much what I'd expect... It's a lot to take in," Bradley told him, "Also... We came here on accident. A zombie pulled Nepgear and I into a portal and we ended up here," Bradley explained, "And, that's pretty much it for now. Any questions?"

"..."

"..."

"None? Really?"

"Well, I do have one... How can you be a demigod?" Helena asked Bradley.

"That's... A little complicated. You see, I have a core inside me that makes me a CPU like them... But, they don't have it," Bradley explained, "But, if this core goes out... I die."

"That's a little extreme," Leon said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bradley said as he scratched the back of his head. Then, several zombies were appearing from the left and right windows.

"Oh, boy! Not good! Run!" Neptune panicked.

"Listen... We'll let you tag along. But, know this... Sticking with us won't be a happy time," Helena told them.

"I figured," Bradley said seriously as he held his Claymores at his sides. Neptune and Nepgear held their weapons out as well as they edged towards the open doorway.

"Let's move!" Leon called as he and Helena led the way off campus.

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
